P E R S O C O N  love?
by Happy Geek
Summary: Izaya est homme venant d'Ikebukuro mais résident à New-York, travaillent dans plusieurs domaines. Il travaille notament dans une grande copagnie, PERSOCON, envisagent de créer un robot capable de réagir comme un humain.  version courte  *Attention, BxBoy*
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure: SALUT! Juste pour dire et ne pas me faire dire que je fais trop de plagia, c'est une fanfic de Durarara, un Shizaya avec aussi Izaya x Psyche. et aussi, je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire de Durarara, j'ai juste vu quelques images et je trouvais la description d'Izaya et de Shizuo assez mignonne, alors... Attention, BxBoy, autrement dit, Amour garçon x garçon, pas pour les homophobes! J'aimerais votre avie car vu que je ne suis pas de New-York et que je n'y suis allé qu'une fois, je dois faire des recherches sur les lieux pour rendre l'histoire plus réaliste... *Déjà que mes projets d'arts son trop ''ambitieux'' et que mes travaux d'anglais, d'histoire, de sciences, de français et de géo' sont trop ''appliquer, je me rajoute ça! U_ii Intello' la fille, nah? =='* En tout cas, merci de me lire, car je crois que vous êtes le seul lecteur que j'ai ! xD Bonne lecture! Aussi, rien ne m'appartien à part l'idée de basse, mais est basser sur Chobits et DURARARA!. Merci de ne pas prendre mon histoire sens ma permision car il y a un copyright sur les documents de mon compte. Merci d'en prendre note.**

**Histoire :** _I_zaya Orihara est un jeune homme vivant à New-York venant d'Ikebukuro à Tokyo. Il y fait du ''business'' et est testeur pour une compagnie,  
>Inc. Mais seulement voila, veulent créer un robot capable de ressentir des émotions et de faire ses propres choix dans la vie. Seulement, il est difficile de créer des sentiments sans les programmés à l'avance. Et comment savoir si le robot fonctionne vraiment? Alors Izaya à comme tache de, entre ses ''business'' et autres, de faire en sorte que se persocon nommé Psychedelic Dreams (Rêves Psychédéliques) tombe amoureux de lui. Pour être sur de pouvoir le récupéré et qu'Izaya ne s'attache pas à celui-ci, ils lui donnaient sont apparence. Aussi, s'ils ont choisit de donner se travaille à Izaya, c'est car ils savent que jamais il tomberait amoureux d'un robot, allant toujours au travail avec un chandail ''I love <span>Tokyo<span> HUMAIN'' et qu'il prétend que jamais un robot pourrai ressentir des émotions non programmés et remplacé un humain. auront-ils réussi à créer un robot pouvant vivre comme un humain? Qu'est-ce que l'avenir réserve à se pauvre Psyché?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 Bwah.<strong>

Je me promenais normalement sur Time Squart. J'aimais bien me promener là le soir, malgré les pick pockets et les touristes prennent des photos de tout et de rien. J'avou que je dois aussi ressembler à un touristes japonais, mais je me fond mieux dans la masse si je me compare à idiot là-bas en trin de prendre des photos d'un pauvre pigeon alienné par le flache de l'appareil photo. Je passe près d'un stand et m'achète un bretzel, n'ayant pas envi d'aller dans un restaurent ou à l'épicerie. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la cuisine se soir, de toute façons. Je finis rentré chez moi, n'aillent pas manger la moitier de mon bretzel. Demain je me rendrai à mon travail, se soir je crois que je devrais dormir, je suis un peu trop amorphe à mon gout. Je devrais peut-être me trouver une petite amie, mais bon, qui voudrais sortir avec un chef d'un gang de rue / Testeur de che ?

Personne je crois. Je pourrais faire comme ses idiots et m'acheté un persocon, vu que j'ai la réduction des employer, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. De toute façons, cette chose ne serait pas amoureuse de moi, elle serait seulement programmée avec précision pour stimulé l'amour chez moi et ne ferais que se que je lui dirais. JAMAIS cette chose ne remplacera un humain, et j'aime les humains. Je suis peut-être le seul de cette ville à ne pas avoir un bout de métal avec moi, le seul humain à seulement aimé les humains et les animaux, le seul à ne pas être ''normal'' au yeux des autres... Le seul. L'unique. Moi. Je me laissai tombé sur mon lit, crevé. Vraiment, faudrait que je me trouve une petite amie. Bah, j'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment le temps...

Demain, grosse journée : Je vais à mon travaille, à la pause du midi je dois me dépêcher pour allé au point de rendez-vous sur la 5e avenue à la librairie publique. Bien sûr, pour donner des informations, ce n'est pas vraiment la place, car on ne peu pas parler, alors ce n'est qu'un point de rencontre. La voiture de ceux à qui je servirai d'informateur sera déguisé en taxi, et c'est à l'intérieur que nous allons vraiment parler. Après ils me déposerons à un autre point de rencontre pour que je serve de messagé. Les messagés sont souvent dans la merde, car on les égorges si la nouvelle que l'on leur donne ne les satisfassent pas. Mais bon, je connais cette gang de rue, alors je ne risque rien.

Et puis, la plus part des gangs de rue connaissent ma réputation en tent que chef des Dollars, et ne comprennent pas d'ailleurs mon choix concernent de faire le ''messagé''. Normalement, c'est une corvée que l'on donne au idiots des gangs, les faibles en particulier, sinon c'est aux persocons, car en tuer un ne reviens pas à faire un homicide. Moi je fais ça comme un hobby, car je m'ennuis souvent. Si j'aurais une petite amie, elle ne voudrais pas que je prenne des risques ou que je fasse des affaires louches dans se genre, et si je ne lui dirais rien elle se douterai de quelque chose car je ne serai jamais là ou presque.

Autrement dit, elle me quitterait après une ou deux semaines. après la pause du midi, je devrais retourner à mon travail, puis après le travail, je devrais retourner voir ''gang 1'' pour avoir mon argent et transférer le message de ''gang 2'', puis rentré chez moi. Ma vie est fantastique, n'est-ce pas? Après si j'en ai le courage, faire de la cuisine rapide puis me laver les dents pour finir dans mon lit, surement encore habiller, trop paresseux pour enlever mes vêtements. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore enlever mes vêtements. Je grommela, la face dans mon oreiller, puis m'assis sur le coin de mon lit, face à la fenêtre donnent une vue imprenable sur la moitier de la ville.

Les buildings giguantesques semblent déchirée le ciel, les lumières illuminent toutes les parcelles de la villes nous fessent presque pas remarquer le ciel noir et sombre de la nuit et ses ténèbres essayent en vain de conquérir cette ville presque aussi lumineuse que Tokyo. Ahh, Tokyo... je dois avouer que cette ville me manque, surtout la ville d'Ikebukuro, même avec cet humains que je déteste, Shizu-Chan. Je souris. J'ai beau dire que je le hais, je l'aime ben pour un point ; me battre contre lui. Ça me fait me sentir plus vivent. J'enlevai mon manteau noir avec une capuche entouré de fourrure et le mit sur la chaise près de ma commode de nuit en face de la grande baie vitrée encadrent la foule de New-York avec des millier de taxis jaunes.

Le bruit des sirènes des policiers et parfois d'ambulanciers résonnait dans les murs des immeubles, nous rappellent que le crime était tout de même présent et réelle. Néanmoins, New-York est moi dangereux que Miami, donc les policiers sont un peu plus ''slow'' et le fait que c'est une ville avec du touriste de masse fait en sorte qu'ils on beaucoup de difficulté à se rendre sur des lieux à cause des embouteillages et autres. J'adore cette ville, mais elle ne remplacera jamais Ikebukuro.

Je regardai le paysage de New-York. Je serais celui qui, comme à Ikebukuro, sera la cause du chaos qui y régnerai. J'ai hâte de voir comment cette ville va s'en sortir. J'en levai mon chandail, lui mes soulier et mes bas. Je me pris une canette de soda dans le réfrigérateur qui ne contenant que ça, car je n'achetait que des boissons, étant trop absent. Je crois que ma vie est mieux comme ça, je peux me concentrer sur mes travaux. Je m'assis sur la chaise en cuir, contemplant la ville. Je fini la cannette et enleva ma ceinture et mon pantalon puis m'endormis comme une bûche. Demain ça promet...

inc., laboratoires, 11:27 P.M. .

Il fessait noir, j'avais froid. Mon corps était prit par des vagues de frissons désagréables. J'avais de la difficulté à voir, je laissai donc mes yeux s'adapter à la noirceur environnent. Des bras m'agrippèrent, essayent de m'empêcher de me débattre. Je ne pouvait pas me débattre, les bras me tenaient trop fort. Je paniquais, je ne comprenais rein. Ils me redressaient, me tenant de sorte que je ne puisse plus bougé. Un homme dans une blouse blanche s'aprochai de moi, me sautent dans le bras.

-Psyché! My moes angel! Lachez-le idiot! vous pouvez l'abimé ou lui faire mal, le pauvre.

Il me fesait un peu peur... Il avait l'air si heureux de me voir alors que je ne connaisait même pas sont nom.

-Je suis désolé, nous nous connaissons..? Dis-je un peu hésitent, le serrent dans mes bras à mon tour.  
>-Maintenant oui! Je suis celui qui t'as créer, je suis comme ton ''père''. Tu es plus mignon que l'original Izaya!<br>-Izaya?  
>-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Tu as froid?<br>-Oui... Pourquoi suis-je nu?  
>-Incroyable, tu peux même faire la différence!<br>-Pourquoi ne serais-je pas capable de faire la différence? Est-ce que c'est bien ou mal d'être nu?  
>-C'est mal, mais tu peux être nu ici, chez moi ou chez toi. En publique c'est mal. Dit-il en me serrent plus fort contre lui.<br>-Vous me serrez trop fort maître... vous me faite mal...  
>-Il peut même resentir la douleur! je suis heureux! Mais ne m'appelle pas ''maître'', tu ne m'appartien pas.<br>-Mais vous êtes mon créa-...  
>-Oui, mais d'abord, avant que tu m'appartien, tu vas te faire tester par celui qui m'a servi de model pour te créer! Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te désactiver, je devrai aussi faire une copie de ton disque-dur et te retirer des donnés. Je suis tellement heureux!<br>-Désactiver?Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
>-C'est comme si je te tuais temporairement mais sans la douleur. Demain je te reactiverai.<br>-... Mais je ne veux pas ''mourir'', j'ai peur...  
>-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, fais-moi confience.<br>-D'accord...

Il s'approcha de moi et mis sa tête près de la mien. Son frond était coller au mien, ses yeux planter dans le miens. Il mit ses mains près de mes écouteurs et appuya. Je sentis mes yeux devenirs lourds. Je m'endormis en un rien de temps, sentent mes énergies m'abandonner.

* * *

><p><strong>Auteure: Bon, c'est ça la, ça ressemble pas vraiment à un chapitre mais plus à un prologue! ' Bourré de faute d'orthographe en plus! mais vous pouvez rien me reprocher, j'ai que 13 ans après tout... Et j'ai beaucoup de travaille moi J'ai décidée de ne pas écrire quand c'est le narateur ou l'un des personnage, de toute façons, vous le devinerez et vous vous habituerez au personnages et à leurs caractères si vous continuer de lire. C'est ça la... à plus! c:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 Bwahwah.**

Je me reveillai, un gout amer en bouche. Je trainnai les pied jusqu'à mon toaster dans la cuisine et mit deux tranches de pains dedans. Je m'étais encore débattu dans mon someille, mes couvertures etant rendu presque partaire et il y avait deux seconde recouvrai la moitier de mon corps qui lui, était à moitier nue. Je me trainnai dans la salle de bain, entrepenant d'enlever se gout de ma bouche. Je me brossai les dents puis pris du rince-bouche. J'enfilla rapidement un pentalon propre puis pris mon fameux chadail ''I love Tokyo HUMAINS'' que seul Shinza, le scientifique du labo' aimait. Tous me disais que mon obsession pour les humains était absurde et que je devrais peut-être laisser un peu de place à la technologie dans ma vie. Mes toastes sortirent et je les pis, en engouffrent une dans m bouche. Je déposa l'autre sur le contoir et mis ma ceinture puis mit mon manteau. Je pris mon autre toast puis sorti, barrant la porte avec mes clefs que j'avais pris sur la comode près de l'entrer. Je désendis plusieurs parches en envalent mon premier toast puis rendu dans la rue, leva la mains pour qu'un taxi arrête en entrepenent de manger mon deuxième toast -plus lentement cette fois-. Un taxi s'arrêta quand j'eu fini la moitier de mon toast et j'enbarquai avec mon toast. L'homme me regarda avec un sourire en coin, se retenant de ne pas rire. Je devais faire très professionelle -plutôt je devais resembler à un ados- avec mon toast dans la bouche.

-Levez en retard?  
>-Ouais, la pouasse.<br>-Ahah, et où est-ce que je peux vous apporter mon chère?  
>-Persocon inc., vous devez savoir où c'est.<br>-Parfait.

Le trajet fut bref, normalement je le fesait à pied et ça ne me prenait que 3 ou 4 minutes. Mon cadrent n'avait pas sonner, mais au moins il n'était que 7:36. Je devais être là à 7:30, mais Shinza me trouvera une excuse. Puis le boss d'étage m'aime bien, et c'est un ''chic-type''. Je payai le gars (10$, gardez la monnais) puis entra dans le bâtiment. Je pris les escalier, remarquant que l'accenseur était rendu au dernier étage. Rendu à mon étage, Shinza me saisi par dérière et m'entraina dans la salle des employés déserte à cette heure.

-Izaya! T'es idiot ou quoi? t'as au moins 10 minutes de retard!  
>-8 en faite... J'ai un peu mal dormit et je me suis coucher tard...<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir? tu as raporter une fille chez toi? Dit-il un sourire en coin mal sain étirent ses lèvres.  
>-Nah! T'es con! dis-je ne le poussent. J'ai eu de la difficulter à dormir, c'est tout.<br>-À cause d'un mec?  
>-Encore plus con! J'y crois pas, comment du fait pour penser ça? Toi t'as passer la nuit ici je présume?<br>-Ouais, avec un garçons?  
>-Avec des robots tu veux dire, je suis sur que toi et les grands patrons travailler sur des trucs pas nettes.<br>-Bas, ouais en fait, et ils t'ont désigner comme testeur. Vien.

Il me pris par le bras et m'entrainna, me fesent prendre l'acenceur pour les scientifiques pour aller au labo. J'étais un peu facher de voir que leurs assenseur était plus beau, sans le tapis avec des motifes resemblent à des fleurs et il n'y avait pas de mirroirs. Il fuyait mon regard, se qui n'énervait un peu. IL regardait le plancher, donc je me coucha parterre et le regarda dans les yeux, croisent les bras dérière la tête, conscient que le laboratoire était au dernier étage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous comme ça parterre? Tu veux me faire de l'effet? dit-il en sourient en coin.  
>-Ouais, mais c'tait surtout pour voir tes yeux. J'avais jamais remarquer qu'ils étaient vert.<br>-Ah.  
>-Ils sont jolie, tes yeux, en passent.<p>

Il rougit et me fit me relever. Je ne pu empècher un sourire en coin apparaitre dans mon visage. Je ne savais pas qu'il était gay. J'aime les humains, j'aime voir leurs réactions face à moi, c'est pourquoi je mépprise tent les robots. Ils ne peuvent pas pleurer, ils ne peuvents pas manger, ils ne peuvent pas rougir comme mon ami. Ils ne sont pas interessent.

-Tu es très professionel, Izaya. me dit-il sarcartiquement, les joues toujours rouges.

Je sourit de plus belle.

-Je suis très professionel, surtout au lit. Déclarais-je.

Il ses joues roses prirent des taintes plus rouges.

-Je te fais de l'effet, Shinza?  
>-C'est juste un sujet inaproprier pour deux collègues. dit-il.<br>-Ah, d'accord. On vas se prendre une bièrre à soir?  
>-J'aimerai bien, mais je préfèrerai pas aller en ville.<br>-On pourrais aller chez moi ou chez toi alors, j'ai de la bière chez moi en tout cas.  
>-Bah on ira chez toi, j'ai pas envie d'allez en acheter.<br>-Ok, alors tu viendras à l'heure que tu voudras. Tien le double de ma clef. Dis-je en lui donnant une clef argentée.  
>-Merci.<p>

Il rengea la vlef dans son sarot et l'achanceur s'arrêta. Nous sortîmes et je le suivis jusqu'au bureau du boss. Il était plutôt impressionnent, je ne l'avais jamais vu au paravent. Il y avait deux persocon à ses côté style neko avec des vêtements qui les dévoilaient trop, je n'y prêta pas attention, indifferent. Pour moi, ce n'était que des boîtes de conserves avec des formes généreuses et un visage humain. Je les méprisais. Le boss sembla surprit de mon ''selfcontrole'' puis sourit.

-Je ne croyais pas que Shinza disait vrai à propos de vous, Izaya. Vous regardez mes deux persocon avec un regard de dégout comme si vous avier en face de vous les personnes les plus ideuses au monde. Vous pouvez dispausez, Shinza, donne lui Psychedelic Dream.  
>-Oui monsieur.<p>

Aussi tôt rentrer aussi tôt sorti. Il ne connait que mon nom, se boss. Bien, c'est mieux ainsi. Shinza m'apporta au laboratoire. Je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont appeller ''Psychedelic Dream'', surement pour faire référence à leurs rêve de créer un persocon avec je ne sais quoi de spétial. Je suivit docilement Shinza. Une fois dans le laboratoire, je traversai plusieurs instalations avec des fils un peu partout, manquant tomber au moins 100 fois sur Shinza qui me demandait de faire plus attention en me traitent d'empoter. Enfin arriver, je vis un persocon avec... Mon apparence? Et nu en plus!

-C'est quoi se bordel? dis-je en regardent Shinza.  
>-Hum.. bah... C'est pas moi qui ait décider de lui donner ton apparence, je le jure! C'est le boss qui me la demander quand je lui ai parler de toi...<br>-Mais pourquoi il a mon apparence?  
>-Pour ne pas que tu t'attache à lui.<br>-Explique moi plus en détaille.  
>-Ils veulent créer un robots avec des sentiment humains capable de faire ses propres choix et n'obéhisent pas toujours. J'ai l'impretion que cette fois c'est la bonne car il a pu resentir le froid et la douleur. Mais le sentiment que nous voulont vraiment qu'il ait est l'amour. Tu dois le tester. Il peu manger et boire, tu l'aideras à découvir ses gouts. Tu devrais faire en sorte qu'Il tombe amoureux de toi, mais tu n'es pas oubliger de l'aimer, juste ne pas réagire froidement... S'il épouve de la douleure, je crois que comme un humain il se suicidera et se prototype ne doit absolument pas être abimer, le boss le veut en parfait état.<br>-Ok... Alors je vais devoir l'apporter?  
>-Ouais, et t'en occuper. Tu devras aussi lui apprendre à parler, ils ont dit que ça renforcerait votre ''relation''.<br>-C'est qui ça ils? Et pourquoi ils l'ont pas mit en version fille?  
>-Car tu aurais pu t'attacher ou abuser d'elle selon eux. Et puis, ils ont penser que jamais tu ne tomberais amoureux d'un homme n'y d'un robot.<br>-Ils ont raison, comment me connaisent-il si bien?  
>-Ton dossier et ton chandail ''I love HUMAINS!''.<br>-Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Mais jamais j'abuserai d'un robot, ils me dégoutent déja asser.  
>-Ouais, mais s'il fonctionne bien, il devrait tellement bien resentir les choses que tu aurais pu oublier que c'était un robot.<br>-Ok, alors, je peu l'habiller au moins avant de partir avec?  
>-On n'a que des tenus de l'hopital psycatrique pour le moments, ils en avait commencer de trop alors ils nous les ont donner.<br>-Ça va faire l'affaire, j'irais magasiner avec lui plus tard.  
>-Ok, alors tiens.<p>

Il me donna les vêtement puis m'abandonna dans cette endroit qui resemblait à une jungle informatique, seul avec moi-même et moi. Ou plutôt avec ''Psyché''. Je m'aprchai de lui. C'est vrai qu'il resemblait à un humain. Je toucha ça peau, elle était douce. Je passa accidentelement mes doigts sur sa bouche, se qui la fit souvrire et me fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un de ses persocon car j'avais l'impretion de me regarder dans un mirroir. Ses écouteurs contenant son fil de connection. Il n'avait pas de donner surement pour le moment. Je l'habilla puis le prit en poche de patate. Il était plus lourd qu'un persocon normal, mais n'était pas si lourd que ça en même temps. Je l'apportai jusqu'à chez moi, quelques personnes me dévisagent, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un persocon. Je ne voulais pas l'activer pour le moment, ce serait un fardo de plus. Je regardai ma montre. 8:01. J'aurais le temps de dormir un peu, et cette fois je metterai mon cadrent à fond. Je vais devoir aussi revoir mon horraire de la journée. J'aurais beaucoup plus de temps libre je crois. Je n'avait prévu de faire le troque d'information qu'aujourd'hui puis de me consentrer sur mon travail seulement tout le reste de la semaine. D'un autre côté, lui apprendre des choses sera une chose longue et ardu, et s'il n'est pas programmer pour m'aimer, l'amour n'apparait pas du jour au lendemain. J'arrivai enfin en avant de chez moi et grimpa les marches deux par deux, essayent de le pas tomber. J'arrivai rapidement à la porte de mon lofte puis cherchai mes clefs. Je les trouvai puis rentrai, m'avançai vers mon lit puis projetant Psyché sur celui-ci. Ils rebondit légèrement. Je le tournai face à moi. J'étais intigré, avait-il lui aussi de la salive? J'ouvris ça bouche et mir un doigt à l'intérieur. Il y avait une substence visqueuse. Je retirai mon doigt puis senti. Ça ne sentait rien, et la testure me rapellait du lubrifient. J'aussa les épaules et me fit un thé rapidement. Je dois avouez que lorsque je dort je dois avoir l'air paisible, calme et naif. Du moins, c'est l'impretion que je me fais. Je le regardais en buvent mon thé. Il semblait dormir. Je ne l'aime pas. Je crois que je l'aime moins que les autres persocons. Pourquoi? Car il a trop l'air humain. Pire, il me resemble trop. Je ne l'aime pas. J'ai beau ne pas l'aimer, j'espère seulement détester ça personnaliter. J'espère aussi qu'il ne réagira pas comme un humain, qu'il ne soit pas jalou, qu'il ne soit pas capable d'aimer... Je dois avouer que je préfèrerais qu'il n'existe tout simplement pas, même s'il existe seulement en tant que persocon. Je fini de boir mon thé puis arrenga mon cadrent pour 11:40 pour manger un peu. Je mis le cadrent sur un poste de musique au hazard pour ne pas me faire réveiller par un bruit électronique qui me donnerais envi de le détruir puis je m'alongeai près de Psyché. Je fixai le plafond puis fini par me tourné ver lui, le serent contre moi. J'étais vraiment en manque affectionelle, et j'avais pas envie d'aller m'acheter un ourson en peluche donc... Ce n'est pas parce que je hais les persocons qu'ils ne peuvents pas être utile, même pour moi... Je m'endormis rapidement, mon corpschaud coller sur le sien glacer. Je me demande si sont corps devient chaud lorsqu'il est en marche...

11:40

Je me réveillai en sursaute à cause de la musique de mon cadrent trop fort. Je n'étais pas fous de la chanson qui jouais mais baissa tout de même le volume, en manque de musique. La chanson était de Madona... Revolver. Je ne pu m'enpècher de penser à Shizuo sans savoir pourquoi. Surement car la chanson demandais si je voulais mourir heureux, car il me disait toujours qu'il allait me tuer lorsqu'il me voyait.

Flashback, Ikebukuro.

-J'vais te tuer, salop!  
>-C'est drôle Shizu-Chan car, tu vois, tu m'as dit la même chose i peine deux semain, mais on dirait que je suis toujours en vie...<br>-Salop! Viens ici! Tu veux vraiment mourir?  
>-Ouais, en sourirant avec ça!<p>

Que de souvenirs. Je souris. Je me prisun soda, remarquant que j'avais prit les deux dernières tranches de pain se matin comme déjeunée. Tant pis. Je retournai près de mon lit. Ayant dormit avec mon manteau mes clefs avaient tomber dans le lit. Je me rendis compt que Psyché était dans le lit. Étant éteindu, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte... Je trouva les clefs et ne pu m'empêcher de rabriller Psyché. Shinza m'avait dit qu'il pouvait avoir froid, et je n'étais pas totalement sans coeur. Inconscient du mal que je causais pour la plus part du temps, mais pas sans coeur totalement. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de me regarder, et je dois avouer que je ne me reconnais pas. Il semble plus mignon que je le suit. Je n'ai pas encore vu ses yeux. Sont-il comme les miens? Je le serai se soir, je l'activerai après avoir fait mon travail. Je sortis avec ma canette de Ginger ails et barra la porte. Je ne me sentais pas coupable de le laisser seul car il n'en était pas conscient. Je pris un taxi cette fois car la blibliothèque publique était assez loin. Rendu, je payai le mec puis me rendi dans les marches, me fondent aux étudients qui étaient là on ne sais pas pourquoi dans les marches. Je regarda ma montre. 11:56. Ils arriveraient à 12h10. Je m'étendis dans les marches. Après tout, tout le monde fait presque tout se qu'ils veulent à New-York. Deux hommes costaux me cachèrent le soleil.

-Izaya Orihara?  
>-Oui c'est moi. Les foulards jaunes?<br>-Tu n'es pas oubliger de le dire, sale Dollars. Si tu ne serais pas aussi puisent tu aurais mon point dans tas gueule.  
>-Tu n'étais pas oubligé de présiser que j'étais un Dollars, et si tu le dit, dit au moins que je suis chef, j'y tiens beaucoup.<br>-Bon, alors tu viens?  
>-Ouais ouais, deux secondes.<p>

Je regarda ma montre, les regardèrent puis revins à ma montre.

-Vous avez 16 minutes de retard, et je hais les retards. Vous avez de la chance d'être dans un lieux publique, je vous aurais ziguouiller. Dis-je en ouvrent la marche, marchant comme un idiot ayant une joie de vivre épouventable avec un sourire.

Ils me suivrent et je vis qu'ils me trouvaient freakent. Je ne savais pas que lorsque je fesais une scène de se genre, des humains comme eux pouvaient avoir peur. Je souris de plus belle et mon regard devins sérieux. J'embarquai dans le taxi en arrière avec les deux gorilles. Le chaufeur me jetta un coup d'oeil nerveux. Il était nouveau, je ne l'avais jamais vu au paravant. Il devait avoir 17 ans seulement. Je lui fit un sourire gentil puis il tourna la tête rapidement. Teylor lui avait surement parler de moi.

-Teylor, c'est toi? dis-je en m'adressent au deuxième passagé à côté du conducteur.  
>-Oui. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, notre recrus c'est tromper de racousit. dit-il en lui jettend un regard noir.<br>-Ce n'est pas grave, Je crois qu'il a de l'avenir le jeune! Bah, il en a s'il ne se fait pas tuer après le 4e jour. Dis-je l'air penseur, mettant mon index sur ma bouche.  
>-Izaya, ne l'effraie pas à sont premier jour. Bon, tu n'auras qu'a donner cette lettre, tu n'auras pas besoin de parler. c'est pour le chef des rouges.<br>-D'accord, c'est tout?  
>-Oui. Tu voudrais que je te dépause à ton travail?<br>-Nah, juste me donner la ou je devrais donner le message et l'heure. Ils m'ont donner un congé alors...  
>-D'accord, alors on va te dépauser chez toi. Tien, la lettre et les informations.<p>

Il me tendis un bout de papier avec l'adresse d'un bar peu connu au Down Town. J'y vais rarement, pas parce que ce n'est pas fréquantable mais seulement car je trouve les humais là bas trop ostile lorsqu'ils ne connaissent pas ta réputaition. Ils font parti des humains qui, comme Shizu-Chan, je trouve pas interessent. Dommage, mon hobby se transforme en corvée. Nous arrivâmes chez moi puis je sorti de la voiture. Le chef des foulards jaune sorta de la voiture et me serra dans ses bras en me fesent une tape amicale dans le dos. Il me chuchotta dans l'oreil.

-Fais attention, les rouges sont assez violents envers les messagers, et je préfèrais que tu ne tues personne et que tu restes en vie.  
>-D'accord, mais est-ce que le chef des jaunes m'aimerait bien tout à coup?<br>-Ahahah! Allez, va. Et crève si t'en as envi, mais je voudrais que tu me transmêtte leurs message se soir. Il y a mon adresse en dessous de celle des rouge en lettre codé, tu seras le déchiffrer. À se soir, Izaya! Déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux, entrend dans le taxi.

Je regardai rapidement l'adresse. C'était plutôt facile de le déchiffrer pour moi, connaissent par coeur leur code. Je ne savais pas qu'il habitait près de chez moi. Il est sur la 20e avenue. Je souris. Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas d'ami et qu'il ne me considérai jaimais comme un ami. Mais il aurait pu dire qu'il viendrait chez moi pour avoir le message ou me donner son numéro de téléphone... Je devrai annuler la soirée avec Shinza. Je ne suis pas deçus à vrai dire, juste qu'il le sera. Je devrai me rendre au Down Town, à une maison qui semble habitter une famille mais avec un passage au sous-sol ou les rouges font leurs réugnions, pour 16:15. Je vais pouvoir voir la personaliter de Psyché alors. Il n'était que 12:48 après tout. Je débarra la porte pour trouver un persocon inertedansmon lit. J'entrai puis le rejoingnis. Je voulu l'allumer mais... Comment on l'allume? Je pris mon cellulaire pour appeller Shinza, et je n'eu pas le temps d'entendre plus deux big ''d'attente'', come s'il savait que j'allais l'appeler et qu'il attendais.

-Allo?  
>-Allo Shinza, c'est Izaya.<br>-Izaya-kun! Alors, tu l'as allumer?  
>-Nah, pas encore... En fait, si je t'appelle, c'est pour savoir comment l'allumer...<br>-Ah, ok, c'est simple alors. Tu vois le ''casque d'écoute'' ou les écouteurs big, appelle ça comme tu veux.  
>-Ouais...<br>-Ok, on bah met-le à genoux puis baisse ton pantalon et -...  
>-T'es malade?<br>-J'déconne, j'déconne, relax. Oublit le boute du pantalon. Met-le à genoux puis met ton frond sur le sien, par la suite glisse tes mains -sensuellement? xD- dans ses cheveux jusqu'à temps que tu trouve dérière son casque d'écoute un intérrupteur de chaques côté. Appuis sur les deux en même temps. S'il ne s'allume pas, tu devrai l'allumer manuellement ...  
>-''manuellement''? C'est comment ''manuellement''?<br>-Et bien... Tu l'ambrasses... Un FrenchKiss...  
>-Quoi? T'aurais pas pu le faire j'sais pas moi, avec un bizou sur la joue?<br>-Écoute, c'est une LM, une Love Machine. Reparle-moi de se consepte losque tu achettera une FM, Friendship Machine qui te demandra de l'embrasser sur la bouche à la place d'un calin. Ok?  
>-Mais j'veux pas l'embrasser!<br>-T'es pas oubliger non plus, c'est juste si la magnière normale marche pas. Et puis, c'est pas senser te dérenger trop trop, c'est qu'un persocon après tout, nah?  
>-Mouais... En tout cas, bye. Oh, aux fait, je vais devoir annuler pour se soir... Un truc important... On se reprendra?<br>-Ouais... Bye. Dit-il d'un ton deçus.

Je racrochai puis suivit religieusement les consignes de Shinza pour l'allumer normalement. Je passa ma mains dans ses cheveux ébènes. Ils étaient aussi doux que les miens... Je regardais droit dans les yeux fermer. Je glissa mes mains j'usqu'aux intérupteurs puis apuyai... Rien... J'éssayai plusieurs fois. En vain. J'apuyyais comme un débile, désepèrer. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, se serait contre mon éthique. J'aime les humains et je déteste les robots, pourquoi j'en embrasserais un? Seulement si mon travaille me l'oubligerais... J'en vin à une conclusion ; je devrai l'allumer manuellement... Je me lessai tomber vers l'arrière puis soupira longuement. Va te faire foutre, Shinza. Je me redrassai l'air démolie. Et puis merde, c'est qu'un persocon, ça ne comptera pas pour un vrai baisser. J'accota mon frond contre le sien, fixaidroit dans ses yeux clos, passa mes mains dans ses cheveux ébènes identiques au miens puis l'embrassai. Je ferma les yeux puis introduit ma langue à l'interieur de sa bouche... J'entendis un bruit électrolique se qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux souvrirent, me laissent voir ceux-ci d'un rose pas trop pâle mais pas trop foncer non plus... Je décollai ma bouche de la sienne. Ses lèvres était douces et sucrées. Il avait le gout d'un chewingum à la fraise... J'avais eu l'impression d'embrasser une fille! J'arrive pas a y croire, je viens de m'embrasser! Nom de Dieux! Je tuerais Shinza plus tard. Je le contemplais, faciné et intriguer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'addapter à la lumière environnente... Je rougis, J'avais honte, il avait l'air si gentil, si naïf... Et moi comme un pervert je l'embrasse. Puis je me rappela qu'il ne le savait surement pas et que ce n'était qu'un persocon.

-Où suis-je? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus douce que la mienne.  
>-Chez moi, Je suis Izaya Orihara. Enchanter de te rencontrer.<br>-Pourquoi suis-je chez toi, Izaya?  
>-Car on t'as confier à moi. Je dois faire ton éducation et tout...<br>-Ah, d'accord.  
>-Tu as froid? T'as faim? T'as envie d'un truc?<br>-Je voudrais pas t'importuner...  
>-Je serais heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, alors tu peux me demander se que tu veux.<br>-... J'ai froid...  
>-Attend...<p>

Je me levai puis me diriges vers lui. Bas, plutôt vers le lit, car c'était la qu'il y avait les couvertures et qu'il était en avant. Je pris une des couvertures dans le et emballa presque Psyché au comple avec. le serant contre moi. Je fis ça pour deux raison : 1-J'avais vraiment besoin de coller quelqu'un; 2-Il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, alors autent m'essayer avec lui dès le début, histoire de me débarasser le plusvite possible de lui. Je lui frottait les bras pour qu'il ait pluschaud puis mit ma tête sur son épaule.

-Autre choses ou question?  
>-... J'ai vu votre figure proche de la mienne... Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que vous fessiez?<p>

Je sentis une bouffer de chaleur me traverser le corps. Je devais être rouge... Je ne répondis pas, la gorge trop sec. Je tombai par l'arrière, encore surprit de la question. Il m'avait donc vu? Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il se rapprochait de moi, intriguer.

-Ça va maître? Votre frond est bouillent... Dit-il enme touchent le frond.

Mes yeux s'équarquillairent et je frappai ça main, le repoussent. Mes yeux étaient dans la pénombre, je devais avoir l'air sérieux... Ou menaçant... Il avença une main incertainne vers moi. Je la saisis rapidement puis l'attira vers moi, serrent sont corp contre le mien... Je m'attandais à se qu'il me parle, qu'il me repousse, mais non, il garda se silence insupportable, immobille. Il finit néamoins par me serré contre lui. J'enfouhi ma tête dans lecreux de son épaule. Je dois avouer que c'est agréable de le coller... Je fendis piteusement le silence de ma voix persque briser, mais bien sur je jouais la comédie.

-Je suis désolé, je réagis souvent en parfait imbécile... Je suis vraiment désolé. dis-je.  
>-Maître...<br>-Ne m'appelle pas maître, je suis plus comme un ''ami'', je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles ''maître''... T'es pas mon chien ou un quelqu'on que animal de compagnie.  
>-... d'accord Izaya...<p>

Il me serra plus fort. Je dois avouer qu'il est mignon... Mais en temps normal je ne réagirais pas pas comme ça. Je ne collerais pas une personne qui me collerais, je la repoucerais. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à le faire tomber amoureux de moi, se serait une perte de temps puis je ne veux pas à avoir à faire comme si j'étais amoureux. Je ne l'aime pas, mais j'aime un peu son caratère, doux, gentil, naïf. Je pourrais lui faire croire à peu près n'importe quoi. Mais bon, je me décollai de lui puis me leva.

-Je dois t'acheter des vêtements, vien.  
>-C'est quoi, acheter?<br>-C'est prendre des bouts de papier et des pièces rondes en metaux pour les quellles nous avons travailler puis les échangés contre quelque chose d'autre. Franchement, pour tout te dire, t'es pas oubliger de comprendre le consepte, même moi je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça. dis-je en sourient.

Il rit. Son rire ne sonnait pas faut, il était doux et il semblait réellement amusé. Je lui pris la main puis en passant près de la comode de l'enter, je saisis mes clefs. Je sortisde l'appartement, l'entraina avec moi puis barra la porte. Je ne voulais pas lui acheter desvêtements au hazard, je voulais voir s'il avait des gouts vertimentaires. Nous nous promenions parmis les touristes qui eux, n'avait que des persocons de poche. Le matin, les mardis, il n'y à presque que des touristes à cette heure. Comment peut-on différencier un touriste d'un habitent? Je viens de le dire, ils ont des persocons de poche, la plus part en lévitation prèsd'eux ou sur leur épaule et leshabitents on des modelles grandeur ''nature''. Psyché semblait un peu nerveux face à toute ses personne, dont certains regards se possaient sur nous, indiscrets et intriguer. Il me prit la mains, visiblement stresser. Je me mis à rire.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou de drôle?  
>-Non, seulement que je trouve ça drôle de te voir stresser par la foule.<p>

Il rougit puis regarda parterre. Je lui souris puis serra ça main plus fort.

-C'est pas le trotoir que tu dois regarder mes les boutiques si tu veux acheter des vêtement! Dis-je ensourient.

Il rougit puisregarda auallentour, arrêtend de fixer le troitoire. Il était drôle à voir. Il fini par m'entrainner avec lui dans une boutique de fringue. J'avais oublier que dans deux ou trois semaine c'était la saint-valentin, et il m'avait entrainner dans uneboutiquede fringue pour gars rose. Bon, j'en conclus qu'il aime le rose... Je me demande s'il étais programmer pouraimer le rose... Je crois que je ne vais pas lui dire qu'il est un persocon, se serait un peu cruel de lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un bout de metal avec des sentiments seulement prgrammer. Je le regarda aller à gauche puis à droite, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire... Je l'aidai à choisir des vêtements qu'il essaya. La vendeuse nous dit que nous étions mignons et je la coupai immédiatement en disant que nous n'étions que des amis. Psyché rougit. Je ne savais pas qu'un robot pouvait rougir. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile. Je n'avais jamais moi-même rougit. Et puis, je peux dire que je me trouvais mignon, quand même! Nous sortîmes donc après que j'ai payé, puis je lui achetai une hot-dog car il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre d'avoir faim. Franchement, je trouves que même si l'on veut qu'une machine soit tellement humaine qu'on ne se rappellerait plus que ce n'est que du métal, dur et froid, il y vont un peu fort! Je prendrais note que c'est un peu trop poussé, déjà que il va surement coûte très cher... Alors en plus le nourrir... Il avait même des goûts, car il a choisit lui même se qu'il voulait dans son hot-dog. Quand je vins pour mettre des oignions, il me stoppa et me dit qu'il n'en voulait pas. En plus il est capricieux, ça m'arrange... pas du tout. Mais bon, je fus quand même patient, puis j'appelai Shinza.

-Allo?  
>-Salut Shinza! Tu me rendrais un service?<br>-Sûre! tout se que tu veux, mon beau Izaya!  
>-Tu pourrais gardé Psyche' chez toi? J'ai des trucs à faire et je veux pas le laisser seul à la maison.<br>-Ok, mais j'ai pas fait le ménage chez moi depuis... quoi, 6 mois? Alors je pourrais venir chez toi à la place?  
>-Comme tu veux, on se rejoins chez moi alors?<br>-Ok! À tout de suite alors!  
>-Bye.<p>

Je raccrochai puis regardai Psyche'... Vraiment découragent, il ne se rendait même pas conte que la moitié de la garniture du hot-dog était rendu sur le trottoir, et en prime, il avait de la moutarde et du ketchup au tour de la bouche... Je pris un mouchoir dans une de mes poches - oui, je traînes toujours un mouchoir sur moi au cas où, car je ne veux pas salir mes vêtements - et je le débarbouillai. puis nous retournâmes à la maison et nous trouvâmes un Shinza assis à la porte de mon apparte.

-Tu devrais me donné le double de ta clef, tes voisins se posaient des question. me lança-t-il, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.  
>-Hm, et te laisser venir chez moi quand tu veux? Jamais! Tu viendrais me regarder dormir et tu me regarderais prendre ma douche!<br>-Aaaah, relaxe! je suis pas à se point obsédé et pervers! Bon, tu parles pendant des heures avec moi ou tu nous fais entré et tu pars à ton rendez-vous?  
>-Je ne veux pas qu'il me garde! Je veux rester avec toi! s'exclama Psyché en se blottissant contre moi, me serrant trop fort avec un air triste.<br>-Ahahah! Il ne te gardera pas pour toujours, Psyché! Juste pour quelques heures, après je reviendrai, je te le jures.  
>-Tu me le promets, vraiment? insista-t-il.<br>-Si je mens, je vais en enfer! dis-je en souriant.  
>-Reviens vite!<br>-Oui oui. Tiens, Shinza, ma clef, tu me la rendras se soir. lui dis-je en lui donnant ma clef.  
>-Ok, bon rendez-vous!<p>

Et sur ce, je partis. Franchement, je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet car je l'ai confier a Shinza, mais je reste quand même inquiet qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... il est pire qu'un enfant, mais bon, Shinza a toujours eu du talent avec les enfants, donc... je ne devrais même pas m'inquiéter pour ce prototype. Je marchais donc jusqu'à mon fameux rendez-vous dans le down town. Je n'étais pas nerveux à l'idée de rencontré le chez des rouges, car personne ne le sait, mais je suis bon ami avec tout les chefs de gang. Je rentrai dans un taxi qui me reconduit donc au bar qui servait aussi de résidence au chef des rouge, James. C'est un chic type, avec une belle famille. Une femme merveilleuse, des enfants adorables et un père de famille dévoué. Je suis content que ça femme ne désapprouve pas les fait et gestes de son mari, je peux tisser des liens avec toute la famille du coup et être sur de ne pas me faire poignardé dans le dos. La partie du haut de l'immeuble ressemblait à plusieurs appartements, puis le bas a une taverne normal. Je montai les marche d'un air décontracté alors que les motards me dévisageaient, surement car je n'ai pas leur carrure dégoûtante et repoussante. Bien sur, se genre de type se fient à l'apparence et au muscles pour déterminée la force de leur adversaire, mais bon, si je me retrouverais seul dans une ruelle sombre avec l'un d'entre eu, je sais déjà comment ils réagiraient et comment je devrais riposté. Bref, je rentrai dans la maison et à peine un pied à l'intérieure, une petite fille m'enlaça la jambe gauche en disent mon nom. j'étais assez surprit, car j'étais sur que se serait quand j'aurais été à l'intérieur avec son père que les enfants se seraient jeté sur moi. Mais bon, c'est bien de se sentir aimé par cette petite. Je la pris dans mes bras, incapable de retenir un sourire pour cette petite et elle enlaça mon coup. Je rentrai et alla sur le divans en déposent Janie sur mes jambes.

-Ça va toi, depuis le temps qu'on c'est vue! Tu grandis comme de la mauvaise-herbe, toi!  
>-Je ne suis pas de la mauvaise-herbe, Izaya!<br>-Oui, je sais, mais tu grandis tellement vite! J'ai l'impression que tu es déjà tellement grande!  
>-Toi tu n'as absolument pas changé d'un poil, mon très chère Izaya! dit James, un verre de whisky à la main et un large sourire.<br>-Ahah, à se point? Je croyais avoir un peu grandi au moins. Ça fait quoi, 1 ans? J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu me passer de vous! dis-je en serrent la petite contre moi.  
>-Tu devrais venir plus souvent... Tu sais, tu es toujours le bien venu. Puis... ça me peine de dire ça, mais se n'est pas à ma petite Janie que tu as manqué le plus... dit-il avec un sourire amer.<p>

Je n'osai pas relever mon visage. Que de mauvais souvenir... Alex.

-Izaya...  
>-Ah... Alex. Ça fessait longtemps.<br>-Trop longtemps... je croyais que nous étions encore ami, d'ailleurs.  
>-... Je le croyais aussi.<br>-Hm, je vous laisserai du temps pour discuté plus tard. maintenant, parlons affaire! Qu'es-ce qui t'amène ici?  
>-Malheureusement, je n'aurais pas le plaisir de parler affaire longtemps avec toi comme avant, ce n'est qu'une lettre que je dois te remettre pour maintenant...<br>-Oh, d'accord, je vois. Donc je vais la prendre.

Je lui remis la lettre et dit au revoir à la gamine qui s'empressa de partir dans ça chambre pour jouer après m'avoir donné un baisé sur la joue et m'avoir fait promettre de revenir. Je voulu partir en douce alors de le père se poussa dans la cuisine pour aidé ça femme mais Alex me rattrapa par le bras et m'embrassa. Putain qu'il est imbécile, se mec.

-Pourquoi tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appelle..?  
>-Car c'est fini, tu comprends pas?<br>-... Je...  
>-Arrête, s'il te plait...<br>-Tu n'étais pas bien avec moi?  
>-C'est pas ça...<br>-Alors explique-moi! Tu ne m'as rien expliquer lorsque tu m'as plaquer!  
>-Tu veux vraiment savoir?!<br>-Les jeunes... S'il vous plait, dehors si vous êtes pour crier... nous dit calmement la pauvre mère de famille qui devait toléré tout ça.  
>-Désolé madame...<p>

Je le pris par la main et nous allâmes dehors.

-Donc...  
>-Car de toute façons, tu n'aurais pas été heureux avec moi...<br>-Comment tu peux me dire ça?! Tu es la seule personne qui réussi a me faire sourire...!  
>-Je sais... mais on aurait du toujours se caché... tu sais que personne ne sait que je suis intime avec votre famille... et je ne veux pas mélangé amour et travaille, car si je me mets dans la merde, tu seras une cible de choix pour me faire du chantage... et je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.<br>-Aw... Izaya... je t'aimerais toujours...  
>-Alex...<p>

Je l'avoue, j'ai des sentiments... J'ai aimé Alex, comme un fou, et au départ ça ne nous dérangeait pas de devoir se cacher, mais quand il m'as embrasser en publique... Je ne pouvais pas prendre plus de risque... Je l'aime encore, d'ailleurs. Un beau gars comme lui... intelligent et sans scrupule. Il me ressemble, mais en plus gentil et plus sentimentale... 19 ans, libre comme l'air, avec tout le monde à ses pieds et il veut perdre son temps dans un amour impossible avec moi... Il me prit les main et rapprocha sont visage du mien et je mourais d'envie de d'embrasser ses lèvres et peut-être même plus... mais je ne pouvais pas. il plongea sont regard incertain dans le miens... J'ai toujours adoré ses yeux... vert émeraude. Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux brun, un regard à ses lèvres pâles et retour à ses magnifiques yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais capable de lui résisté, surtout avec sont regard. Ma main glissa sur ça joue et retomba lourdement avant que je ne lui tourne le dos, plein de regrets. Je n'ai que 21 ans, mais je sens que je regretterais pour toujours de ne pas l'avoir embrassé passionnément une dernière fois... Je fermai les yeux, et quand un des motards siffla en dissent un commentaire déplacé... mon couteau à passé a deux doigts de l'égorgé comme un porc. Je déteste qu'on ne me respecte pas, mais qu'on traite de tapette Alex... Oui il est gay. Oui il l'assume, mais c'est insultent. Si il n'aurait pas intervenu... Je lui fis un piteux sourire, j'étais trop brisé pour lui faire un beau sourire... et je partis dans un taxi, lui promettent de faire n'importe quoi pour lui, qu'il n'avait qu'à m'appeler. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été encore chez ses parents après tout se temps... il devait surement savoir que je reviendrais. Je souris tristement dans le taxi.

-Un peu nostalgique, mon vieux?  
>-BUCK?! Quelle coïncidence! Ça va toi?<br>-Bien sur le jeune! Bon, assez parler du vieux loup, toi fiston, qu'es-ce qui te tracasse?  
>-Oh, tu sais, le travail...<br>-Ouais, j'avoue que pour toi, c'est pas de tout repos... tu dois en avoir du stresse, business man que tu es!  
>-Je te le fais pas dire... ça fait du bien de te revoir, mon vieux! dis-je en lui tapotent l'épaule.<br>-Ahah, comme on dit, de vrais amis, ça na pas de pris! Donc, je te dépose où?  
>-Hm, chez Teylor, tu dois savoir c'est où, hin?<br>-Sur! Sympa se mec, hm?  
>-Ouais, assez. Je suis content que tu connaisses tout les endroits que je fréquente par coeur! Ça m'évite de retenir les adresses par coeur.<br>-Ahah, j'ai une très bonne mémoire, et puis ça me fait plaisir de t'aider! je me souviens lorsque tu venais d'arrivé, incertain de tout et ne sachant pas où aller.  
>-Ahah, ça fait un baille! C'est grâce à des personnes comme toi que je me suis senti chez moi tout de suite, ici.<br>-Izaya le sentimentale, ça sonne bien?  
>-Hm... je trouves ça horrible!<br>-Tu as raison, tu es un business man calculateur est sans pitier avec un coeur de glace, mais au fond tu es un chic type.  
>-Tu es trop gentil, c'est ça ton problème.<br>-Ah, tu trouves? La vérité, pour tant. dit-il en fixent la route.

Je décidai de me taire pour le reste du voyage, me massant les tempes d'une main, regardant par la fenêtre. je n'avais pas le coeur à pensé a Psyche, ni à penser à Teylor, d'ailleurs... Je n'avais seulement envie de retourné chez moi, de me prendre une longue douche et d'aller me coucher, on n'importe quelle moyen de décompresser de cette douloureuse ... et puis merde, je ne veux plus y penser. Buck n'avait pas pris de trafique et avait prit tout les raccourcis, donc on arriva rapidement. Je lui laissai un bon pourboire en l'interdisent d'argumenter à cause de ma migraine et je partis vers l'accueil du Millénium. Bien sur, se fut un robot qui me répondit, qui chercha mon nom dans la basse de donné pour ensuite me confier la carte magnétique de la chambre et un autre me reconduit à la chambre, pour être sur que je ne me perds pas... c'est vraiment idiot. Je glissai la carte magnétisée dans la serrure et je rentrai dans la chambre. Teylor m'attends là. Il avait toujours eu un penchant pour la vodka ''on the rock'' lui. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois qu'il m'invitait chez lui, donc je ne savais pas comment il avait prévu que tout ça finisse... Je souris nerveusement, impatient de rejoindre mon lit.

-J'ai... livré ton message... dis-je en forcent un sourire plus sincère.

Bien sur, il n'y cru pas une seconde.

-Izaya, ça va? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
>-Ouais, le stresse, c'est juste ça...<p>

Il sourit de plus belle.

-Hm, tu es sur..? Ce ne serait pas un homme, l'objet de temps de désir et d'agitation de ta part?

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient sur ses mots.

-D..Mh...Quoi?!  
>-Alex, hm? dit-il avec un plus large sourire.<br>-T'es.. accro? Ou obsédé?  
>-Non! T'es con, au début je m'attendais à une réponse de leur part, mais j'ai eu une rumeur disent que tu t'étais tapé (ou l'inverse) le fils des rouges... maintenant je sais que c'est vrai.<p>

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était avant la guerre entre nous, maintenant on est comme des frères. Mais on m'a aussi dit que tu... n'étais pas intéresser.  
>-Ouais... je crois que c'est mieux comme ça...<br>-Ah, eh bien... Qu'es-ce qui ne marche pas? dit-il en s'assoyant.

Je le rejoignis sur le divan, de toute façons, je n'avais pas le choix.

-C'est car de toute façons, il me rendrait faible. Et puis, si Shizu-Chan aurait vent de ses rumeurs... il n'hésiterait surement pas à l'utiliser pour me faire du mal, car il est faible, quand même...  
>-Ouais, je comprends... Mais t'es vraiment... hum...<br>-Gay? Ahahahahahah! Non! Je suis bi.  
>-Bi? Dans quelle sens?<br>-Dans le sens que j'aimerais la personne que j'aimerais, sens me préoccuper de sont sexe. Et puis, si j'aurais été gay, ça n'aurait pas voulu dire que je t'aurais sauté dessus...

il regarda le planché, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Quoi?! C'est se que t'aurais voulu? dis-je en souriant.

-J'y crois pas! Toi?!  
>-Arrête, c'est assez humilient comme ça...<br>-Je comprends pas se que j'ai pour tous vous attiré...  
>-... avec moi tu n'aurais pas à avoir peur, personne ne me toucherais.<br>-... c'est pas juste ça...  
>-Alors, mon chère Izaya... Je crois que c'est toi le problème...<p>

-Tu devrais aimé un robot, ahah. dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.  
>-N'y pense même pas! Plutôt mourir... j'aime trop les humains.<br>-Ahhh, des hommes comme toi, il n'y en à pas qui cours les rues... c'est surtout se qu'on aime chez toi.. en tout cas, se que je t'aime.

Je me rapprocha de lui. Je ne voulais pas vraiment, mais il était assez chaud... puis il était assez séduisent.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais là, Izaya..? dit-il en se maîtrisent.  
>-... hm, se que je fais, hin..? Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi, hm..?<br>-Izaya... Arrête.  
>-Pourquoi tu dis ça, hm? Je croyais que tu m'aimais...<br>-Je t'aime oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quelque chose si tu ne ressens pas se que je ressens. Je t'aime, mais pas au point que tu ne sois qu'une obsession mal saine. Si ton coeur est déjà pris, je ne veux pas en abusé...  
>-... T'es un bon mec, tu sais?<br>- Merci..  
>-De rien.<br>-Donc, bonne nuit.

il me raccompagna à la porte et m'embrassa sur la joue. J'étais exténué, je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ses aveux de tout ses genre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ça était réelle. Je restai là, devant la porte fermé, à attendre quelque chose. Attendre... attendre... quoi?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 2. Juste pour vous donné une idée du pourquoi la fin est si déprimante, j'écoutais une chanson déprimante. *Forever Won't Change, Sherrie Adams. J'avais aussi écouté Entretien avec un tueur en série, donc ça n'as pas aidé xD Mais bon, je ne suis pourtant pas du tout déprimée... Je ne vais pas faire long, donc je sais que c'est loin du Izaya qu'on connait, mais se Izaya à beaucoup de pression sur les épaules x) Merci de m'avoir lue pour maintenant, et désolé d'avoir été longue... j'aime me faire désirée. (a) Je vais bientôt commencé le 3! c:<strong>


End file.
